Kiss Me Slowly
by tabbi-lea
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are over. But that doesn't mean that Hanna's love life is. Songfic for Hannily. I do ship Haleb, Haleb is endgame, but Hannily is just too adorable to ignore.


_**Hi! So, from my other story, it's obvious that I ship Haleb. Haleb is my OTP. **_

_**But**__** I do love Hannily as well. This is a songfic for them. It's my first time ever writing a songfic. Constructive criticism is welcome, it's requested, actually.**_

_**This will probably stay a one-shot but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want anymore. :)**_

_**I do not own the song. I do not own PLL, Hanna, Emily or anything. I guess I own the jocks but they don't even have names so I don't think that it counts.**_

_**The song is Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight, don't leave me alone_

* * *

That's it. It's over and I can't do a damn thing about it.

Caleb and I are over.

"Han?" I look up slowly to see Emily in my doorway. At the sound of her voice I shoot up in bed and sit on the edge, wiping at my eyes furiously.

"Em. What's up?" My voice is weak. It breaks on my question and I regret speaking at all.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" she sits next to me and stares with love in her eyes. A friendly sort of love.

She's so beautiful. I almost forget why I'm crying all together.

Her lips move and I can't quite hear what she says, but it's enough to break my trance.

"I-… Caleb broke up with me."

"Oh my god, Hanna I'm sorry." pulling me into her arms, she plants a kiss on the side of my head.

But saying she's sorry doesn't mean that she meant it. And her eyes told a completely different story.

I shake the thought and take comfort in her embrace. Emily always manages to make me feel better somehow. All she has to do is step into the room and some of whatever pain I'm feeling instantly melts away.

She pulls away after a few minutes and brushes the tears from my cheeks. "Are you okay?" I pause and it's clear that she's mentally hitting herself. "Of course you're not okay…"

"No. I am." Her face scrunches a bit and I can't help but think that it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life. "Well… not okay. But I'm not destroyed."

"Of course you're not. You're Hanna Marin."

I smile and sit for a moment, contemplating my next move. I lean forward and softly kiss the tan skin of her cheek. My lips are open when they make the contact, just brushing over the smooth surface. I hear her suck in a breathy gasp but I'm not sure why. My lips linger for a moment longer before I pull back.

"W-what was that for?" Her voice is slightly shaken.

"Just for being you." I flash her a small smile. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

She just nods and moves to rest against my pillows, patting the spot next to her. A grin spreads across my face.

This is wrong, I've just broken up with the guy who I thought was the love of my life. I shouldn't be grinning. I shouldn't feel whole. I shouldn't feel happy and I my stomach most certainly shouldn't be twisting in the way that it is at the thought of her laying with me tonight.

But I am grinning. I do feel whole. I am happy and it is twisting.

I crawl up next to her and smile, pulling the covers over us. She lays there stiffly, unsure what to do now.

I slide in next to her, my body against hers, and wrap an arm around her abdomen. I rest my head on her shoulder and she finally responds, wrapping her arms around me and turning slightly to make herself more comfortable.

"Just hold me tonight, okay?"

"Okay." she whispers, tightening her hold.

* * *

_ Walk with me_

_Come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

* * *

It had been about two months since my breakup with Caleb. And believe it or not, I'm actually okay. I'm not angry. I'm not sad. I don't miss him.

It happened and I'm over it. Do I regret my relationship with Caleb?

No.

At one point, I truly did love him. But if it were meant to be, I would be hurting.

And I'm not.

"Han?" Emily ran up behind me, touching my arm to slow me down and pulling me from my thoughts in the process.

"Hey, what's up?" I slow down a bit and loop my arm in hers.

Before she can respond, a group of guys from our grade are passing us, nearly circling, oinking with their fingers on their noses.

Apparently, they hadn't yet gotten over the cupcakes incident.

"Oink oink, Marin."

"What's wrong? Techy isn't into Miss Piggy?"

"Don't worry, Marin. You're a pretty pig!"

I'm on the verge of tears as they start to walk off. My grip on Emily's arm has turned vice-like and hers on me is just as tight. She suddenly untangles our limbs and turns to the group of retreating boys.

"Hey, assholes! Why don't you take your oinks and your comments and turn them to the mirror because trust me, your fuckfaces are nothing short of worthy!"

"Em." My voice is quiet as I place a hand on her back, trying to calm her. Emily almost never swears.

On one hand, I'm grateful for her standing up for me. On the other, I know how teenage guys work. And I know that she's next. And that is the last thing that I want.

They slowly turn, making an unnecessary show out of the movement.

"Excuse me, dyke?" The leader pops the 'k' for emphasis.

I nearly lunge. Emily has to hold me back because I'm ready to claw this guy's fucking eyes out.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Hanna." Emily's got one arm around the front of my waist and the other against the back of mine, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"I called her a dyke. Is that not what she is? Y'know, maybe you are too. Is that the real reason Sketch broke up with you? You weren't woman enough?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Emily snaps, releasing her hold and stepping slightly in front of my body. "You and your little shit-hole friends need to run along and take a class in shutting your mouth because I am this close to shutting it for you."

"What are you gonna do?"

She makes a move toward them but I pull her backwards by the hips.

"Emily. They're not worth it. Let's just go."

"Yeah, Emily. Just go." Something about the way he says her name sends fire through my veins. But for the sake of both my sanity and Emily's, I ignore it.

"Fine." She breaks free from my grip and moves to start walking again. She wraps one arm around my waist, to make a point I assume, and we start our walk.

"Yeah, go home, girlies. Have your fun. Just don't forget to film it for us!"

I feel Emily start to turn back so I plaster my arm around her waist, "Just walk, Em."

* * *

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door _

_No, I could not want you more _

_Then I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

* * *

We get to my house and head up to my room. I'm leaning against the door frame, just watching Emily as she sits on my bed.

Without warning, Emily busts into a fit of giggles, throwing herself backward on the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask with a smile, slightly amused.

She shoots herself upright and looks at me, "Play back what just happened and tell me it wasn't like we were in a movie or something!"

A giggle bubbles in my own throat and she stands up saying, "Things like that don't happen in real life! And did you see us? We were taking turns being psychotic! I thought you were going to choke that guy!" She walks over to me and leans a shoulder against my open door.

"You too! I'm not alone in this, you were fuming! I think your hair is singed." I reach forward and lightly pick up a lock of her hair, twirling it in my fingers.

Our laughter slowly dies and I move my hand from the hair laying across her shoulder. I trail my fingers down her arm and twine my fingers with hers.

"You didn't have to say anything."

"Yes I did. Those guys are idiots." she takes a step towards me. "They're idiots and you're beautiful." She takes a step towards me and removes her hand from mind. I almost reach for it again but she puts it on my waist. Our bodies are almost inches apart and I can hear her breathing. "Don't listen to anyone who tells you different." she whispers.

"Em…" She leans her head toward me and without thinking, I lean in too.

* * *

_Well I'm not sure what this going to be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

* * *

I close my eyes, preparing for our lips to meet. Preparing for our lips to meet?

My eyes flutter open slightly when she doesn't move. It looks like she's asking for my permission.

This is Emily. I don't… How can this be happening?

I feel her hand fingers toying with the skin between my top and jeans. I see the look in her eyes. It's a combination of fear, hope and… love.

That's all that I need. I close my eyes and suddenly, I'm not standing in my bedroom with Emily Fields, my best friend, about to kiss me. I'm on cloud nine and Emily Fields, the loving, beautiful goddess is about to press her lips to mine.

I put my hand on her cheek, giving her my permission without words.

The fear in her eyes evaporates.

* * *

_Hold my breath as you're movin' in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

* * *

Her eyes close and mine follow suit. I take in a breath of anticipation. This could change everything.

But the second that her lips are on mine, every one of my fears evaporate.

Her lips are so soft. And they're gentle against mine. She uses her arm on my waist to pull me against her fully. It's not a gesture driven by lust, but one driven by a desire for closeness.

My lips move against hers and I struggle to keep the kiss sweet when her fingers begin to roam up my back, under my shirt.

Once again, the movement is only for the purpose of contact. Feeling my skin against hers.

But this time it throws me into a frenzy.

I can tell she's shocked as I push her against the door frame, my hands on her hips.

It takes her a second, but she responds. Her hands move further up under my shirt, gripping the backs of my shoulders as she deepens the kiss.

I push my hips into hers and she moans in response. I don't want to go too far too fast, so I pull away slowly. Her hands move out of my shirt and to her sides, but I keep mine where they are.

Our breathing is ragged, we're fighting to get air into our lungs but somehow I don't care.

Once we've caught our breath, she looks at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen. Swollen lips and slightly tousled hair. Her eyes are bright and my hear swells knowing that I made her look like that.

I'm positive that my expression matches hers.

"Han… what does this-" I shake my head, cutting her off.

"This is just…" I remove one hand so that I can take one of hers, I place it directly over my heart. "This is… us."

"Us." she repeats in a whisper.

"Us." I say again to clarify, smiling at her.

She grins in response and I lean in, placing a sweet kiss on her gorgeous lips.

Us.

Hanna Marin and Emily Fields.

Who knew?

* * *

_**I'm not sure if I like this ending or not, but there it is. I hope you liked it! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading :) **_


End file.
